Red's sixteenth birthday
by WitChan
Summary: Today is Reds birthday and Leaf gives a special present.


Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon and its characters

In Kanto, a sixteen year old boy named Red was heading home for the first time in five years. Five years ago, after beating the Gym Leaders and Elite Four members, he came home and told his mom that he won't see her and his friends for the next several years. He didn't tell her where he was going, either. The place he stayed for several years was Mt. Silver, an area with low temperature and snow.

During his time in Mt. Silver, he faced various trainers from Kanto, Jotho, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, and Kalos, stronger ones. He defeated most of them without a problem, despite some of them using legendary Pokemon. However, a few of them owned him and they were Ethan, Lyra, and Marina, three Jotho natives. None of his friends didn't show up, though.

Anyway, he finally made it to his home, knocking on the door hard so his mom can open it. After ten seconds, she opened it, then she gasped.

Giving her son a hug, she said, "Welcome back, Red."

"Too tight..." Red said.

Letting go of Red, his mother said, "Where have you been, Red?"

"Mt. Silver," Red replied as he went inside and his mother closed the door before locking it.

"I see," Red's mother said, following her son to his room. "By the way, aren't you forgetting what day it is?"

"Don't even say it," Red said, laying on his bed.

"Oh, why not?"

"Because I hate it, that's why. It's for children under the age of nine. I told you this five years ago," Red replied.

"Just because you're older doesn't mean you should hate it," Red's mother said. Today was Red's birthday. He was hoping that his mom would forget about it, but she didn't.

"Look, mom. If I hate it, it's my right. Got it? Now leave me alone."

"Fine. Enjoy having a miserable day," Red's mother pouted, walking out of Red's room before slamming the door hard.

Minutes later, someone knocked on the door and Red shouted, "Someone's knocking on the door, mom!"

Fifteen seconds passed as the person outside continued to knock on the door. Sighing with annoyance, Red rolled out of his bed to head towards the living room. "I'm coming, damn it!" Red yelled, being rude. After opening the door, Red sighed, rolling his eyes. "What do you want, Leaf?" he asked. Leaf was one of his friends, a close one. She wore the same clothes she had before, but her skirt was three times smaller and her shirt was a bit small where you can see her navel area.

"I just wanted to say happy birthday," Leaf replied.

"That's it? Get lost," Red said.

"Also, I'm inviting a few friends over at your house so we can have fun together," Leaf said.

"WHAT!? WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU DO THAT!?"

"I figured something that can make you enjoy your birthday. It's common," Leaf replied.

"Call your friends and tell them don't come here!" Red said.

"No, Red. They're coming here and you're gonna love it."

Folding his arms, Red asked, "Care to tell me what you guys are planning to do?"

Leaf replied, "It's better for you to wait until we come here."

"Whatever. If it turns out bad, I'll jump off the Mt. Silver cliff or slit my own fucking throat," Red said.

"It won't, Red, trust me on this," Leaf said.

"By the way, where did my mom go to?"

"At a bar in Viridian City getting wasted," Leaf replied. "I hope she don't get herself killed."

"Eh, she'll be okay," Red said.

At night, Leaf knocked on the door, standing next to her friends. After a couple of seconds, Red opened the door. Other than Leaf, he saw Misty, Erika, and Sabrina, three girls he knew, and May and Cynthia, two girls he never saw before. The Kanto natives were happy to see Red again.

"So what the fuck are we supposed to do?" Red asked.

"You'll see in a second," Leaf said as Red let her and the other girls inside.

After Cynthia closed the door, Leaf gently pushed Red on the couch, sitting on him as she touched his lips with hers. Briefly meeting his tongue with hers, she swirled around it, moaning as she closed her eyes. Red liked where this was going. French-kissing back, he saw the other girls taking their clothes off, exposing their naked bodies.

Feeling his cock erected from his pants, Leaf spoke inside her mind, saying, "That's right, baby. Harden your dick for us."

A few minutes later, Leaf broke up their kiss and asked, "You like that, baby?"

"Yes," Red replied as Leaf got off him. "Take your clothes off for me."

"Okay, sexy," Leaf said, exposing her body to Red as she went fast. "Nice, isn't it?" Leaf asked, turning around a little so Red can see her cute little ass.

"It is," Red replied as the other girls moved closer to him and Leaf. Looking at Cynthia and May, Red asked, "Who's the cute blonde and the brunette, Leaf?"

Touching Cynthia's shoulder with her arm, Leaf replied, "This is Cynthia, my girlfriend. We started a romantic relationship a few years ago."

Pressing behind May's with hers, Misty said, "And this is May, my soul mate. Our lesbian affair began four years ago."

"Nice to meet you guys," Red said.

"Guess what, Red. We're in a lesbian relationship too," Sabrina said, moving behind Erika as she touched her small breasts.

"Ah. Let's get started, shall we?" Red said. "But first, let me do this."

After showing his naked body to the girls, he laid on the floor, spreading his legs as the girls joined him. Putting two of her fingers together, Sabrina plunged them inside Red's ass before thrusting it in and out as she mouthed his cock. As Sabrina began stroking it, Erika cupped one of his balls as she mouthed the other, squeezing the one she touched as Red moaned.

Together, Misty and May mouthed Red's nipples, sucking them like babies as Cynthia was sitting on top of Red's face so he can eat her cunt out. As so, Cynthia moaned with him. She enjoyed his licking, also Leaf's lips touching hers all of a sudden. With that, Leaf guided her tongue to Cynthia's and the two lovebirds began their french-kissing, closing their eyes together.

Kissing her Cynthia wasn't the only thing she was doing. She had her hand caressing through Cynthia's massive breasts, then she pinched one of her nipples hard.

Back to Erika and Sabrina, the girls switched private parts; Erika was stroking his cock and thrusting his ass fast, while Sabrina was taking care of his balls. As for Misty and May, their sucking on Red's nipples came to an end as the girls performed a french-kiss. Their saliva dripped out of their mouths as it touched Red's stomach.

Breaking up her sexy kiss, Leaf mouthed her Cynthia's nipple, the one she didn't play with at first. Sucking on it, she looked at the blonde with those beautiful eyes of hers, getting her hair rubbed gently as Cynthia smiled at her.

"God, I love this," Cynthia said and Leaf agreed with the blonde, nodding her head.

After a few minutes, Red reaching his climax, smearing Erika's mouth with his mouth. But at the same time, Cynthia's reached hers. Laying Sabrina on the floor, Erika got on top of her as she opened her mouth. Sabrina opened hers too so she and Erika can share Red's sperm while french-kissing one another. As they did, Sabrina creeped her hands towards Erika's ass, squeezing it as their french-kissing was getting intense.

After calming down, Cynthia got off Red and Cynthia suggested, "Wanna triple french-kiss with me and Leaf, Red?"

"Hell yeah," Red replied, getting up.

"Then let's do this," Leaf said, grabbing the asses of Cynthia and Red.

As the three began french-kissing, Red's mother, being sober, opened the door, distracting the group. "Wow... just wow..." she said. She can't believe that Red was enjoying his day.

As she went back outside before closing the door, the groups resumed their kiss. This was arguably the best birthday Red ever have.

The End


End file.
